A compound of the formula ##STR2## is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,490. Compound I is useful, inter alia, as a cholesterol-lowering agent, as described in the above patent. The enantiomer of compound I having the formula ##STR3##
is more active in lowering blood serum cholesterol.